Dreaming Without You
by SephirothsxAngel
Summary: Sora and Kairi, along with a few other well-known friends, go on a really big adventure to rescue Riku from being murdered! Oh-no! What will happen? Gasp!


Please Read and Review! :D It would make me happyyyyy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, or anything remotely related to Kingdom Hearts. And blah blah blah. Who reads these things, anyway?

* * *

Dreaming Without You – Chapter 1

"...Sora?"

_'There's the ocean. No wait...'_

"Sora?"

_'A cell? Where? I'm confused. Is this some sort of--'_

"C'mon!"

_'I'm...there? No, not me. Someone different.'_

"SORA!"

A sharp pain awoke the 16-year old from his slumber. Kairi stood beside him, giggling like mad at the state of his dress.

First off, he was only in boxers. Secondly, his light brown hair was sticking up (more than usual) every which way. His eyes were half closed, and he had a confused look on his face.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" He yawned, stretching up and touching the roof of his tiny hut. His cot gave a squeaky sound as he slid off of it, his bare feet touching the sandy floor.

Kairi stepped back, giving Sora some room. "I'm visiting, silly."

Sora gave her a serious look. "You know that's not a good idea." He said simply.

She sighed deeply, and looked down at the floor, while Sora put on his trademark shorts and walked past her to the brightly-lit outside world. The day was absolutely gorgeous. Light warm breezes swept through the trees every few minutes, and sunlight sparkled down on the open sea. Seagulls constantly called out to each other, swarming around in groups, searching for food.

_'They're searching too...'_ Thought Sora.

He suddenly got angry at the stupid birds. Angry at them for being so simple. Angry at them for knowing what they needed to know, but then not knowing enough. He marched back inside his hut with the intention of yelling off Kairi, but instead he took a deep breath and said, "You can stay if you want..."

"I actually...kinda...wanted to help you..." Kairi said timidly. "I didn't come here to stop you this time, or tell you that it's a stupid idea. I miss him, too."

Sora smiled and grabbed up Kairi in a hug. "That's great Kairi!"

Kairi half-smiled and handed Sora his shirt. "Just go put this on."

"Right!" He said, grabbing the usual shirt from her hand. "I'll be back in a second. Grab that portable tape player on the counter, and meet me outside."

She nodded to him and grabbed up the tape player, wondering why Sora could possibly want something like that. She examined it for any possible unique qualities, but was saddened at the fact that it was quite normal. '_Then why on Earth...' _She questioned. There was a 'Play' button, a 'Rewind' and 'Fast Forward' button, and a little orange 'Record' button. Then she noticed the 'Eject' button, and pressed it. The tape player opened slowly to reveal a normal looking tape inside, labeled with nothing on the outside. She took one finger to press the tape back in, and, checking to see if Sora was around (he wasn't), she sighed and slowly pressed down the 'Play' button.

The sound was distorted at first. Kairi wasn't certain that anything was really on there. But then a sharp scream pierced through the air, and she cringed. Someone was yelling. A thunk. A whack. Another scream. Kairi's breath stood still. She didn't notice Sora, dressed decently now, walk slowly into the room and stand watching her. She didn't notice anything but the little black tape player and the horrible sounds emanating from it. There was a man's voice on the tape. "Beg for mercy.." A loud crash and a whimper. But what happend next sent Kairi into shock. Riku's voice played over the tape. "Please.." His voice was weak. Riku screamed again, and the other man's voice was heard very close to the microphone. "You should know who I am.." He laughed. "Want him? You better get here before he dies. I don't like any of you. I want you all to suffer. And you will." He sighed and made a 'tsk' noise. "Riku is in the dark now."

The tape ended, and so did Kairi's sense of anything. She dropped to the ground barely aware of Sora's arms around her. "I know that's a bit of a shock for you.." He began, trying his hardest to comfort her. "But he'll be all right. I mean, it's not even a proven fact that it was really him..."

"That-That man...was...Ansem?" She stuttered, barely audible.

Sora just nodded his head and held her tighter. "That's why I was scared about you coming by, but I realize now. You love him. So I want you to help me fight for him."

She stood up suddenly, wiping her eyes violently and sniffling. "I shouldn't be crying. I need to pull together. We need to get going. I mean...if Riku is being...tor-" She stopped suddenly and shook her head. She sighed deeply and repeated, "If Riku is being hurt by Ansem, we don't have long."

Sora pocketed the little black tape player. "Yes, that's why it's good you came today -- but why did you choose today? A coincidence?"

"Donald and Goofy, of course." She said simply, slinging a little backpack full of supplies over her right shoulder and walking slowly outside, where the absent-minded seagulls were still flying in circles. "They seem to know everything, don't they?"

Sora raised his eyebrows. This scenario really confused him. Kairi just smiled and prepared to tell him her story.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is finished! I'll get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can, but I am a very busy person ::sits down to watch TV:: and I miiiighht not get around to writing anything ::yawns:: for a verryyy long time. ::sleeps:: No. Not really. I was just joking. I will write until I pass out. I will write...FOREVER! In all seriousness, I will get Chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Ok? Good. Now review this story if you haven't already. 


End file.
